


Une surprise de taille

by zakari_little_lion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après 3 semaines en vacances chez sa mère, Beca revient enfin à Barden. Elle retrouve par la même occasion sa petite amie, Chloé, qui a une surprise pour le moins étonnante pour elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une surprise de taille

Aubrey était tranquillement en train de lire un livre sur le canapé, en attendant que son petit ami Jesse arrive, quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pensant que c'était lui, elle ajusta ses vêtements et mis son plus beau sourire avant de finalement ouvrir.

-Salut béb- Beca? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Aubrey. Tu sais, un « comment ça va ? » n'aurait pas été de trop non plu, répondit Beca avec un sourire en coin.

-Désolée, j'ai cru que c'était Jesse. Je t'en pris entre, dit la blonde. Je croyais que tu ne revenais pas avant la semaine prochaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt?

C'était les grandes vacances d'été et la petit brune était partie chez sa mère pour un mois.

-J'ai pris un vol prévu plus tôt. Chloé me manqu ais trop et ma mère me rendait complètement folle. « Hey, je connais ce jeune homme, il est intelligent, il va à l'église tout les samedis, il pue vraiment beaucoup et il louche. Je suis sur qu'il te plairait, vous feriez un si beau couple ! » ou encore « Ma puce, pourquoi on n'irait pas à l'église à, genre 4 heure du matin. Tu verras, les bancs font mal aux fesses et le prêtre n'essayera pas du tout d'exorciser la personne gai hors de toi. » Je peux te le jurer, un jour de plus et j'allais en prison pour meurtre, le DJ dit clairement frustrée tandis qu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas aussi horrible que tu la décris.

-Ah oui ? Elle appelle Chloé, et je cite, « la tentation qui m'empêche d'accéder au paradis. »

La blonde sembla indignée par ce commentaire. Comment quelqu'un se permettait-il de juger Chloé ? Sa meilleure amie était la personne la plus gentille qu'elle connaisse, elle essayait toujours de voir les points positifs d'une personne, si peu soient-ils, mais surtout elle ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche.

-Ta mère est une salope. Désolée, mais c'est vrai.

-Oh mon dieu, dit Beca en gloussant. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on entendait Aubrey dire des obscénités. Est-ce que mes oreilles m'auraient trompé ? Ou je t'ai bien entendue, toi, Aubrey, Madame politesse, dire salope ? Oh, attends ! Tu peux le redire, et je t'enregistre avec mon portable!

-Fais la maligne tant que tu peux, le hobbit, répliqua la blonde en lui envoyant un regard glacial.

-Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas un hobbit, dit-elle en roulant ses yeux. Une chose était sur, les noms que lui donnait la capitaine des Bellas ne lui avait pas manqués pendant ces 3 dernières semaines.

-La différence n'est pas flagrante.

-Je suis sur que au fond de cette pierre que tu utilises comme cœur, je t'ai manqué.

-J'avoue volontiers qui tu es divertissante. Cependant, tu es et resteras un hobbit pour moi.

-Allez, admet-le ! Je suis un peu comme la petite sœur énervante que tu n'as jamais voulue, Beca dit en cognant gentiment son épaule contre celle de la blonde.

-Plutôt comme l'imbécile qui sort avec ma meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais voulue.

-C'est fait du bien de voir que tu es toujours aussi drôle qu'avant, Beca répondit d'un air impassible.

-Au moins, moi, j'ai le sens de l'humour.

La petite brune fit semblant d'être blessé, plaçant une main sur sa poitrine et sa bouche formant un O parfait.

-Ca s'appelle être sarcastique !

Un petit moment passa avant qu'Aubrey ne parle à nouveau.

-Ca fait du bien que tu sois de retour Beca, dit-elle avec une sourire sincère. Chloé n'a pas arrêté de broyer du noir toute la semaine, et elle était aussi très mélancolique. Tu la rends vraiment heureuse Beca.

Aubrey retourna à son livre tandis que le DJ se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite amie. Elle entra, surexcitée comme un enfant de 5 ans devant un sapin de Noël. Après trois semaines si loin de sa moiti é, elle allait enfin la voir.

-Salut ma pu- elle n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa voix fut coincer dans sa gorge au vue de ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

La rousse était allongée sur son lit, absolument nue, la main gauche entre ses jambes tandis que l'autre malaxait son sein droit. Beca pensait qu'elle allait mourir juste ici. Elle essaya de faire connaitre sa présence mais les cellules de son cerveau refusaient de coopérer, bien trop occupé à baver pendant que les cris de Chloé emplissaient la chambre. De plus, elle remarqua les écouteurs enfuient au fond de ses oreilles donc même si elle arrivait à prononcer quelques mots, elle ne serait pas entendue. Elle resta bouche-bée un long moment, parce que excusez la mais elle n'a pas fait l'amour en 3 semaines et Chloé haletante est très, _très_ sexy, donc ses yeux s'attardent plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devraient. De plus, quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un petite amie aussi belle si elle ne peut pas regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, Beca reprit le contrôle de la situation, les yeux toujours fermement fixé sur Chloé et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha du lit et tira gentiment sur les écouteurs, les sortant tous deux de leurs places.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

La rousse sursauta de surprise en entendant une voix dans la pièce silencieuse, la tirant hors de sa rêverie. Durant quelques secondes, elle crut avoir une crise cardiaque mais dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur la brune, la peur dans son cœur fut remplacer par des étincelles. Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle put avant de sauter sur Beca et de la tacler au sol dans un énorme câlin.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es de retour, t'es là ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en parsemant la tête de Beca avec des bisous.

Ne tenant plus, elle connecta ses lèvres avec celles de la brune et l'attira dans un baiser langoureux. Les bras de Beca trouvèrent immédiatement leur place autour de la taille de sa partenaire et la serra contre elle, effrayé que si elle s'arrêtait, Chloé disparaitrait. Les mains de la rousse se perdirent dans la chevelure de Beca. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, comme si il essayait de sortir. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment d'innombrable fois depuis que le DJ était partit. Et bon Dieu, que ça faisait du bien d'enfin la revoir. De sentir les lèvres pulpeuses que lui avait tant manquées contre les siennes, les mèches brunes glissant dans ses doigts, les fins bras autour d'elle et surtout les douces mains qui caressaient son bas dos. De se sentir si aimé à nouveau. Enfin, pas vraiment à nouveau, car les 2 étudiantes s'étaient appeler régulièrement et avaient utilisé Skype, mais sentir la chair du DJ contre sa propre peau semblait réveiller Chloé mieux que n'importe quel alarme ne le ferait jamais. Quand le manque d'oxygène devenu trop fort, le couple se sépara.

-Je t'ai beaucoup manqué à ce que je vois, Beca dit avec un souffle haletant.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

-A vos ordres madame.

Une fois de plus, les 2 filles s'embarquèrent dans un baiser à couper le souffle. La langue de Chloé sortit de sa bouche pour aller rencontrer celle de Beca, avide et nécessiteuse d'attention. Leurs dents claquèrent et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, partageant toutes les émotions qu'elles avaient à l'esprit depuis les 2 dernières semaines. Beca sentait son estomac faire des sombre-saut à chaque fois que la langue de Chloé caressait la sienne. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser depuis son départ, mais ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant était bien mieux que dans ses rêves. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de la cage thoracique de Chloé et lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau de sa bien aimée, elle se rappela que cette dernière était toujours dans sa tenue d'Eve. Beca la ramena encore plus près d'elle, ne laissant aucun espace vide entre leurs deux corps. Ventre contre ventre, poitrine contre poitrine, elles fusionnaient comme les 2 pièces d'un puzzle. Hors d'haleine, Beca recula plaçant de tendres baisers sur la bouche de Chloé.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Les lèvres de la rousse se courbèrent, en ce qui était d'après Beca, le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Ses yeux étincelaient et elle irradiait de bonheur.

-Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, dit la Chloé en lui embrassant la joue avant de se lever et le DJ fit de même. Non pas que le sol soit inconfortable, mais ça gratte un peu quand on est les fesses à l'air.

-Je t'ai interrompue en pleine action, n'est-pas ?

-Et bien, tu pourrais peut être m'aider.

-J'adorais ça.

Le DJ attrapa Chloé par les hanches la tira plus près d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'enfonça dans le sien. Ses pouces firent des va et vient contre la peau nue, elle avait toujours aimé la délicatesse qu'elle trouvait ici.

-Tu m'as manqué, susurra-t-elle.

Au lieu de répondre, la rousse l'emporta dans un tendre baiser. Les lèvres charnues de Chloé étaient douces et sucrée, et c'est à ce moment que Beca réalisa à quel point elles lui avaient manquées. Le DJ sentit sa tête tourner et ses genoux trembler lorsque la langue de Chloé entra dans sa bouche pour caresser délicatement la sienne. Elle les dirigea vers le lit, les genoux de la rousse tapèrent contre le bord et celle-ci atterrit avec élégance.

Elle prit le temps d'apprécier la vue sous ses yeux. Les cheveux de Chloé étaient rangés dans un chignon, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, sa peau sombre contrastait sur les draps blancs, ses seins attendaient d'être masser et ses tétons étaient déjà dressés par anticipation. Beca la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

Elle chevaucha les cuisses de Chloé et pris ses joues entre ses 2 mains. Ses yeux normalement bleus cristal, étaient assombris par le désir.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de la rousse avant de l'embarquer dans un baiser.

Les mains de la co-capitaine des Bellas vinrent reposer au creux du dos de sa petite amie, ses pouces caressant le morceau de chair nue juste au dessus de son pantalon. Cette position était si familière, d'être dans les bras de celle qu'on aime. Son cœur se sentait comme à la maison dans les bras du DJ ainsi que les papillons au fond de son ventre. Beca détachât sa bouche mais la rousse garda les yeux fermés pour savourer chaque instant.

Beca attrapa la poitrine de Chloé soigneusement entre ses mains avant de les presser légèrement au plus grand plaisir de Chloé. Le contact peau à peau enflamma le bout des doigts de Beca. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, sa bouche effleurait les tétons de sa partenaire. Elle suça sur les bourgeons déjà durcis alors que ses mains allèrent à la rencontre de ses fesses et la ramenèrent au bord du lit. La bouche de Chloé tomba grande ouverte, sa respiration haletante. Les gémissements de Chloé emplirent la pièce quand la brune mordit le bout de sa poitrine. Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans les longues mèches brunes de Beca. Le DJ se positionna entre les cuisses de sa bien aimée et plaça un dernier bisou sur sa cage thoracique. Sa bouche erra sur sa peau douce, en direction du sud, elle embrassa chaque centimètre carré de peau jusqu'à son face à face avec l'endroit qu'elle avait tellement eu envie de gouter ces dernières semaines.

Chloé avait dépassé l'étape « tremper », ses cuisses brillaient et témoignaient de son excitation. Le DJ ne put s'empêcher de ses lécher les lèvres à la vue devant elle. Chloé tira gentiment sur ses cheveux, la précipitant dans l'action. Honnêtement, la sensation de la respiration de Beca contre son centre la rendait folle. Beca écarta les jambes de son amoureuse au maximum. Ensuite, elle attrapa sa main et embrassa le haut de sa paume avant de la relâcher. Bien que ce geste aurait put paraitre futile pour la plupart des gens, Chloé trouvait cette simple marque d'affection réconfortante.

Le DJ verrouilla ses yeux avec sa moitié et quand cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tête, elle sut qu'elle était prête. Sa langue sortit impatiemment pour aller rencontrer la fente de Chloé. Elle ne put retenir le rugissement qui passa sa gorge. L'essence de la rousse était encore meilleure qu'elle ne l'était avant, si c'était possible. Elle captura la boule de nerf de Chloé entre ses lèvres et décrivit de petits cercles autour. La réaction de la rousse ne se fit attendre et elle inspira profondément lorsque la langue du DJ venue appuyer sur son clitoris, bien trop lentement à son goût.

-Me fait pas att-attendre Beca.

Dès que les mots furent prononcés, deux doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle. C'était primitif et brutal mais c'était exactement ce donc la rousse avait besoin. Beca choisit une allure rapide, tandis qu'elle continuait d'explorer le jardin secret de sa compagne. La brune était vite devenue accro à son goût, cependant c'était une addiction dont elle ne voulait jamais guérir. Sa langue vagabonda une fois de plus vers la boule de nerfs, c'était incroyable le pouvoir qu'elle avait grâce à ce petit organe sensitif. A peine un coup de langue et Chloé était réduite à un désordre de cris. Le DJ ralentit le va et viens de ses doigts, et avant même que la rousse ne songe à se plaindre, le rythme des cercles autour de son clitoris augmenta d'un cran.

-Oh! Ne t'arr-arrêtes pas.

Les paupières de Chloé se fermèrent, sa bouche entre-ouverte. De lourds gémissements s'évadaient de sa gorge, coupant la parole au silence dans la pièce. La rousse savait qu'Aubrey était surement dans la pièce d'à côté, en train de regarder un film à l'eau de rose avec Jesse, et que les 2 tourtereaux pouvait sans doute entendre ses cris, mais là, tout de suite, elle s'en contre fichait. La seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer était les mouvements de la langue de Beca sur elle et les long va et vient de ses doigts fins. La brune courba ces derniers, touchant le point G de Chloé à chaque plongée. Ses hanches devenaient folles, elles tressautèrent vers la langue de Beca, envieuses de plus de pression. Ce qui franchissait ses lèvres n'était même plus des mots, juste des simples voyelles et des gémissements venant du plus profond de son ventre. Voilà le désordre de cris que le DJ attendait. Beca remarqua les frissons apparaitre sur les cuisses intérieur de Chloé, signifiant qu'elle était proche. Elle accéléra le mouvement de son avant bras et attira le clitoris de la rousse entre ses lèvres. C'était exactement ce dont l'autre Bella avait besoin. Chloé sentit une vague de plaisir parcourir tout son corps, tête et orteils inclus tandis que ses muscles du bas ventre se contractèrent autour des phalanges de la brune. Sa tête partit en arrière et son dos se souleva du lit. Beca ralentit doucement ses soins, laissant Chloé profiter un maximum de son orgasme.

Finalement, elle se retira et donna un dernier bisou sur sa boule de nerf avant de remonter et s'écraser au dessus de la rousse. Cette dernière pris leurs mains, entrelaça leurs doigts et embrassa le dessus de chacune d'entre elle.

-Je t'aime.

-Je pense que la vraie question est là, dit Beca en relevant sa tête avec un sourire enfantin, qui aimes-tu le plus ? Moi ou ta main gauche ?

-Ca dépend, ma main est vraiment très _très_ douée mais ta langue est juste incroyable.

-Incroyable, hein ?

Chloé hocha oui de la tête.

-Tu veux voir ce que je sais faire d'autre avec ma langue ? le DJ demanda, ses sourcils relevé de manière subjective.

-C'est officiel, je sors avec une perverse, dramatisa Chloé.

-Heu, désolée, peux-tu me rappeler qui n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des textos coquins la semaine dernière ?

-Ca ne compte pas. C'était le cap des 2 semaines et j'avais vraiment besoin de toi.

-Chloé, tu as tout le temps besoin de moi, dit Beca en roulant ses yeux.

-C'est pas vrai ! répondit-elle, la bouche ouverte en un ovale parfait.

Avant que la rousse ne puisse élaborer, Beca plaqua un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la forcer à garder le silence.

-Si c'est vrai. Et n'essaye pas de le nier, tout le monde sait que tu es accro au sexe. Mais je m'en fiche. Tu sais pourquoi?

-Parce que on fait l'amour à chaque fois?

-Il y a un peu de ça, gloussa Beca. Mais c'est surtout parce que je t'aime, répliqua-t-elle simplement avant de parcourir la distance qui séparait leurs bouches.

-Et les gens pensent que tu es une dur à cuire, Chloé murmura contre les lèvres de Beca.


End file.
